Quête annexe
by Darkie59
Summary: Un Nino/Aiba très léger. Aiba a besoin d'un service et bien entendu il peut compter sur son ami... ou pas.


Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et cela pour une simple raison: j'ai beaucoup plus de travail que lors de ma première année au Japon. J'ai adopté le rythme des japonais et je dois faire avec. En tout cas hors de question pour moi d'arrêter d'écrire! J'en ai besoin pour me sentir bien!

Même si cela prendra plus de temps je continuerai donc! Merci de suivre et de me laisser des commentaires. ^^

Pour cette fois il s'agit juste d'un OS très léger sans prise de tête sur Arashi. N'hésitez pas à me proposer un couple car je n'ai plus d'idée maintenant.

* * *

La vie est comme un jeu vidéo. On se bat contre des ennemis qui se dressent au fur et à mesure sur notre route sans qu'on leur ait demandé leur avis.

Ils surgissent toujours au moment inopportun et on ne peut rien y faire.

On essaye constamment de monter de level pendant toute notre existence. On veut devenir plus grand, plus beau, plus fort.

Parfois pour mener ces quêtes nous sommes aidés par de valeureux chevaliers, druides ou sages. Ils se tiennent à nos côtés et tout de suite les choses semblent plus faciles.

Bien entendu on a souvent voire toujours un boulet au sein de notre clan. C'est une sorte de loi immuable pour ralentir notre progression et tester notre courage et notre patience.

J'ai la chance d'être entouré de quatre personnes dont un énorme poids mort.

Dans le milieu du travail nous essayons de gravir les niveaux en nous soutenant ou en nous utilisant selon les occasions.

A la Johnny's on trouve typiquement ce genre d'organisation vidéo ludique :

- Level 0 : audition pour l'agence. On pense avoir tout réussi en passant cette simple procédure. Hélas comme toujours la première étape est toujours la plus facile sinon les joueurs ne s'accrocheraient pas au jeu et laisseraient tomber sans résistance. Il faut les accrocher , donner cette envie, cette flamme au fond des yeux : l'avidité à l'appel de la célébrité ! Quand on a créé ce désir alors le concepteur de ce jeu a remporté la partie sans qu'on le sache.

- Level 1 : junior. On correspond à une espèce d'esclave des temps modernes. On doit obéir encore et encore et même si nous recevons un salaire cela s'apparente plus à l'aumône que l'on conscient avec pitié. Nous sommes en bas de la pyramide sociale et on nous le fait bien comprendre. Beaucoup ne passent jamais l'échelon suivant.

- Level 2 : major. On lance notre premier single, notre premier album et on tente la tournée. Certains s'en sortent d'autres non. En cas de réussite on prend plus d'ampleur et on comprend enfin pourquoi on s'est battu avec tant d'ardeur jusque là.

En cas d'échec on goûte à l'amertume. On découvre en nous une force insoupçonnée pour se transformer en monstre de rancœur et même Sora ne peut pas en libérer notre âme. Ah Sora pour les incultes c'est le personnage de Kingdom Hearts ! J'oublie toujours qu'il y a des gens qui ne connaissent rien au monde et donc aux jeux vidéos.

Des johnny's pensent innocemment qu'il s'agit du niveau ultime mais c'est faux. Il reste l'horrible niveau trois.

- Level 3 : devenir un senpai respecté et respectable. On doit dominer nos subalternes sans s'en faire détester et c'est une mission ardue. Inspirer l'admiration tout en restant disponible. Savoir s'imposer sans franchir cette ligne rouge vous faisant immédiatement devenir un dictateur. Il faut lutter pour parvenir à ce statut si important. Avec Arashi je parviendrai à ce résultat j'en ai conscience.

La vie ne se limite pas au travail. On a aussi de nombreuses quêtes annexes : amour, amitié... Cela nous apporte des points d'expériences et c'est toujours agréable d'enchaîner les succès dans tous les domaines. Mon prochain objectif est donc l'amour. Cumuler carrière et relation stable voilà qui s'annonce compliqué.

_La vie est comme une longue promenade agréable dans un champs de douceur. Tout ou presque est merveilleux et même en cas de soucis on peut trouver un petit coin de paradis pour nous ressourcer._

_ Tout le monde n'est pas entièrement gentil bien entendu mais je suis persuadé que nous avons tous en nous un fond de gentillesse. Il suffit simplement de laisser parler notre cœur._

_ Et puis on a les animaux ! Ils sont capables de nous offrir une tonne de réconfort. Quand ils se blottissent contre nous on se sent rassuré. Ils nous aiment de manière totale. Ils ont confiance en nous et on sait que nous sommes importants à leurs yeux. Je les autant que les Hommes._

_ Il faut donner beaucoup d'amour pour en recevoir ! On ne peut pas se contenter de rêver de voir une amélioration dans notre univers. Il faut créer des occasions permettant ce changement._

_ J'essaye de garder cette vision des choses. Je suis aidé pour cela. Les membres de mon groupe ont pour ultime but la propagation de la joie et de la tendresse. Nous sommes des idoles ! Notre existence n'est pas futile comme tout le monde le pense !_

_ Je suis fier de mon rôle dans cette galaxie. Peu m'importe les remarques blessantes à mon encontre ! Oui je ne suis pas une lumière. Oui je ne vais jamais gagner de prix Nobel de physique ou de médecine. Et alors ? Quand on voit où nous mènent les scientifiques et leurs expériences étranges je me dis que je suis mieux que eux !_

_ Je ne vois pas les autres comme des ennemis à abattre pour m'élever dans la hiérarchie. Je considère que c'est en s'entre-aidant qu'on parviendra à un bon résultat. S'unir, se trouver des points d'accord et non de désaccord, voilà ce qui rendra le monde meilleur._

_ Mes compagnons de Arashi ont tous des qualités incroyables. Je les aime plus que tout._

_ Peut être que pour certains je suis trop naïf ou digne d'exister au pays des bisounours mais je m'en tape ! Voilà je veux juste être moi et pour parvenir au bonheur suprême quoi de mieux que l'amour ! Partager tous les bons moments avec l'autre et le soutenir quand les choses vont moins bien. Je veux connaître ce sentiment si puissant._

Ce que je déteste le plus ce sont les gêneurs. Les gens qui viennent te déranger pendant un moment crucial. Celui qui ne voit pas que tu luttes contre Bowser pour sauver la princesse Peach. Ils ne comprennent pas l'importance de cette tâche ! Ils s'incrustent dans le seul espoir de te voir perdre de toute façon.

Il y a un tel phénomène dans notre groupe. En plus d'être lourd il est un brin stupide... Non c'est méchant... Je dirai plutôt qu'il est un peu limité intellectuellement.

Pour le rattraper il est tout de même gentil sauf quand, comme maintenant, il tient à me montrer la photo de son nouveau chat. Je m'en moque moi de savoir qu'il a adopté le félin de son dernier drama ! Le seul résultat concrètement c'est qu'il nous barbe avec son Holmes !

Vous connaissez une personne qui s'intéresse à l'inclinaison des oreilles d'un animal ?

Machinalement je me contente donc de hocher la tête et de murmurer oui toutes les trente secondes. Soudain je l'entend s'exclamer.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Je te l'amène demain alors ! »

Peut être que j'aurai dû l'écouter en fin de compte.

_Je pense que tout le monde a un bon fond surtout dans notre groupe mais il y en a un qui me fait quand même un peu peur. Il vit dans son monde à part comme moi mais disons qu'ils sont totalement opposés._

_ Oh bien entendu je ne renonce pas à l'approcher puisqu'il est mon ami surtout que aujourd'hui j'ai un service à lui demander._

_ Nino joue actuellement avec sa 3DS et il sourit. Ça doit être bon signe ! Si il est de bonne humeur il acceptera plus facilement._

_ Je m'assoies à ses côtés et je décide de la jouer subtile. Pour qu'il trouve l'idée géniale il faut lui donner envie de le rencontrer. Au même instant Mario récupère l'item lui permettant de se transformer en raton-laveur ! Voilà l'occasion idéale pour se lancer ! Ça doit être un signe du destin ! Go Aiba go !_

« Oh c'est vraiment mignon ! Mario est adorable en raton-laveur tu ne trouves pas ? »

_Pas de réponse, ne nous décourageons pas !_

- Regarde avec ses oreilles toutes étranges il ressemble à Holmes!Je t'ai déjà parlé de Holmes ?

- Hmm.

- Ce chat est génial tu sais ! Il est capable de comprendre ce que je lui dis et il peut même me répondre ! Tu te rends compte un peu ?

- Ouais ouais.

- Tu veux savoir comment il fait ?

- Hmm.

- Et bien il bouge ses oreilles ! Il les incline d'une façon trop mignonne et tout devient clair !

- Super.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Il a l'air de le trouve intéressant mon Holmes._

- Donc tu vois le problème c'est que pour une émission je dois partir trois jours à partir de demain et je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi.

- Hmm.

- Tu veux bien le garder pendant ce temps ?

- Hmm.

- Aah je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Je te l'amène demain !

_Pas de soute là-dessus mes amis sont vraiment géniaux ! On peut toujours compter sur eux : J'aurai presque envie de l'embrasser pour le remercier ! Allez juste un petit baiser soyons fou !_

Je n'ai pas osé lui demander ce que j'avais bien pu lui promettre surtout après le choc que j'ai subi en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Depuis hier soir je me contente d'espérer qu'il puisse oublier. Connaissant Aiba c'est tout à fait possible !

Ce matin je me lève donc avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas de ceux qui trouvent que l'aube est le meilleur moment de la journée.

Mon espoir a été de courte durée. A six heures quinze soit vingt minutes après mon réveil j'entends déjà la sonnette retentir et me vriller le cerveau par la même occasion. L'inventeur du bruit est à écarteler sur la place publique moi je vous le dit !

Je me traîne donc péniblement vers la source de cette pollution sonore et j'entrouvre la porte pour la refermer aussitôt.

Dites moi que je n'ai pas accepté ça ? Je refuse de m'occuper de ce monstre !

Aiba bien entendu m'a vu et il martèle maintenant la porte en riant... Oui c'est vrai que tout ça est vraiment drôle...

J'ouvre finalement à nouveau après cinq bonnes minutes et il est là tout souriant.

- Yo Nino-kun ! Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez en tout cas.

- Allez courage ! Tu es une star alors il faut bosser pour le rester.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- T'amener Holmes et voir avec toi les consignes pour son éducation.

- Écoute...

- Je sais qu'il est adorable et tout mais il a tendance à en profiter ! Fais bien attention pour sa nourriture ! Tout est écrit sur cette feuille !

- Aiba...

- Bon je file sinon il va être trop triste et il va pleurer toute la matinée ! Bye et à dans trois jours ! Je t'amènerai un petit cadeau pour te remercier !

- Attends !

Il est déjà parti me laissant son animal monstrueux entre les bras... Je vous ai déjà dit que je déteste les chats ? Toujours est il que le Masaki il sait courir vite quand il le faut. Au final je vais faire quoi avec ce truc ?

Je l'expédie au sol rapidement et je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à la note laissée par mon « ami ». On y trouve la liste des soins à prodiguer ainsi qu'un dernier conseil : donne lui beaucoup d'amour.

« Va te faire voir avec ton amour ! »

Si je n'étais pas si gentil je lui foutrai un bon coup de pieds à ce truc sur pattes ! Et alors que j'allais le faire mon regard a croisé le sien. Il m'a vrillé de ses yeux verts et il m'a fait vibrer mes âmes. J'ai succombé à son charme et j'ai compris que ce petit monstre avait volé mon cœur... Si vous y avez cru ne serait ce qu'un instant alors vous êtes aussi stupide que Aiba !

Si ce truc a besoin d'amour il lui suffit de se trouver une femelle ! Je ne suis pas un distributeur de câlins gratuits moi !

J'ai donc rempli sa gamelle d'eau et je suis parti au travail en prenant bien soin d'emporter ma DS.

Une fois ma journée terminée j'ai eu la bonne surprise de retrouver mon intérieur plus ou moins préservé de la tornade Holmes. Celui-ci se reposait d'ailleurs sur mon cher sofa préféré mais au moins il n'était pas envahissant. Je l'ignorais autant qu'il m'ignorait et c'était parfait.

J'ai rapidement compris au cours de ces trois jours que lui et moi nous avions beaucoup de points communs. Il adorait cette solitude partagée et ne venait me voir que pour manger durant la journée. Le soir par contre il se glissait silencieusement dans ma chambre et je le retrouvai le matin blotti contre mon ventre cherchant sans doute un peu de chaleur.

On peut donc dire que notre cohabitation forcée se passait mieux que prévu.

Masaki lui m'envoyait un nombre incalculable de messages. Il voulait être certain que son « bébé » ne souffrait pas de son absence. Quand il a su qu'il n'en était rien il m'a expliqué que Holmes devait certainement faire semblant pour me rassurer... Si c'est ce qu'il veut croire après tout...

Le séjour de la bestiole se termina bien vite et même si jamais je ne l'aurai admis il allait me manquer... un tout petit peu.

A dix-huit heures Aiba est apparu à ma porte et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à le faire attendre pendant environ dix minutes. Je l'observai en jubilant par le judas et on peut dire que j'ai pris mon pieds à le voir s'impatienter de plus en plus. Le maltraiter est un grand plaisir. J'ai finalement ouvert et il s'est précipité dans mon appartement.

Holmes a peut être senti sa présence car il s'est sauvé dans la salle de bain en miaulant. Cet animal a un vrai sens de la survie. Toujours est il qu'il n'a pas été assez rapide car son maître l'a récupéré rapidement et l'a étouffé sous une tonne de câlins. Pauvre bête !

En tout cas Aiba a l'air très content de le retrouver et c'est le principal.

- Merci Nino ! Je savais que tu étais vraiment un ami génial !

- Ouais ouais. Tu pars quand ?

- Arrête de faire ton grognon. Je connais ton secret maintenant.

- Mon secret ?

- Oui tu adores les chats alors tu ne peux pas être méchant.

- … Si tu veux mais je n'adore pas les chats. Ils sont sans intérêt mais au moins ils ne t'ennuient pas pour rien.

- Moui moui. J'y vais et je t'ai déposé ton cadeau dans le couloir. Bye !

- Bye et ne reviens pas trop vite ici.

La tornade est partie et je peux enfin me reposer. Je me demande si il m'a apporté un truc bien... un jeu vidéo par exemple !

La boite est assez grande et je commence à avoir peur en voyant des trous sur le sommet du carton.

Par pitié dites moi que j'ai tort !

Un mot est accroché sur le carton : « C'est Niki... Nino et Aiba. »

Je soulève le couvercle et il est là juste devant moi me regardant de ses grands yeux interrogatifs : la réplique miniature de Holmes et je sens que je vais l'aimer même si je refuse de me l'avouer.

Nino... Aiba... Drôle d'idée tout de même mais avec cet animal j'ai peut être gagné quelques points dans ma quête annexe nommée amour.


End file.
